A diligent patent search for other or similar devices was conducted. However, as far as known, there are no Improved Packaging Labeler Component Parts or the like. It is believed that this product and process are unique in their design and technologies.
Prior art related in this field is summarized as follows:                A. A U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,075 was issued in 1953 to Hesson and was entitled “can labeling machine”. It is a can labelling machine wherein a new supply of labels may be added to the pack of labels being depleted without shutting down the operation of the machine.        B. A U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,303 was issued in 1957 to Henthorn and was entitled “continuous label feed mechanism”. In this type of labeling machine the containers or other articles roll through the machine over a substantially horizontal rack or bed where they pick up a label by means of an adhesive applied to the cylindrical side of the container after which. the label is wrapped. about the container and secured to the side of the container or at the opposite end of the label by a suitable adhesive.        C. A U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,983 was issued in 1963 to Caulford et al. and was entitled “automatic labelling apparatus”. It provides an improved automatic labelling apparatus which can handle in continuous sequence greater number of containers than those heretofore and in which greater control of the disposition of the labels on the applied labels and the appearance of the labelled containers generally.        D. A U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,548 was issued in 1965 to Debray and was entitled “can labelling machine”. This pertains to a can labelling machine and more particularly to a mechanism used in such a machine for elevating the labels in position for application on a can.        E. A U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,267 was issued in 1974 to Neer and was entitled “labelling machine”. It is a labeling machine having primary and secondary label feed assemblies provided in the present labeler with a common source of intermittent power for feeding labels that can be selected to actuate either assembly from a reciprocating power driven member through over-running clutches to give a positive label feeding movement without and to prevent backlash to the label pack supporting and feeding elements. The assemblies may operate independently of each other or/and in an interdependent manner to maintain the top or operating label pickup level of the label pack at a substantially constant operating level. With the present label feed mechanism the operating of the labeler may be continuous without the necessity to stop the labeling operation when introducing a fresh pack of labels to the machine. The primary label pack feeding mechanism stops automatically upon the exhaustion of the labels of the pack. The secondary label pack feeding mechanism also stops automatically upon reaching a predetermined feeding height rather than to a point of complete exhaustion of its respective labels or label pack to prevent breakdown clashing between the primary and secondary feeding mechanisms.        F. A U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,087 was issued in 1987 to Brown et al. and was entitled “labeling machine”. It demonstrates an apparatus for applying labels to cans of a straight or substantially frusto-conical design is disclosed. The apparatus uses an elongated track for supporting one edge of the can and a single belt extending longitudinally above the track and adapted to selectively engage an edge of the can to rotate and advance the can along the track. Movement of the can relative to the track is restrained by retaining the can against a pair of spaced, longitudinally extending nonmagnetic guide surfaces. The can is retained against the guide surfaces through magnetic attraction of the can by a series of magnets positioned intermediate of but offset from the guide surfaces. As the can moves along the track, a suitable label is affixed to the surface of the can.        G. A U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,823 was issued in 1972 to Neer and was entitled “labeling machine”. Shown is a labeling machine having a single narrow endless can feed belt that engages the median areas of the sidewalls of the cans mounted on respective pulley assemblies with an articulated drive and supports therefor that are adjustable to different diameter cans and supported from one side of the machine, comprises pairs of rigid vertical rack and stiffening bars positioned at opposite ends of the machine, with adjustable lower and upper sets of pressure rollers for the belt. A can runway with adjustable rigid and flexible can guides. The initial portion, at the feed end of the machine, of the can runway is in the form of a narrow can runway strip for supporting the cans from below at their median sidewall areas. This, together with the narrow feed belt engagement with the upper exposed median areas of the cans enables the cans to travel and be fed over the narrow runway strip with the greater portion of the upper and lower sidewall areas of the cans uncontacted and undisturbed beyond the median contact areas by the belt and runway strip for a desired operation thereon by the labeling machine function.        H. A U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,496 was issued in 1940 to Wild et al. and was entitled “can labeling machine”. This invention relates to a machine for labeling cans and other cylindrical packages which are passed through the machine by rolling in a substantially horizontal direction, passing in turn over the adhesive applying mechanism for the label and over the label pack and then over the pressing mechanism. In this operation the adhesive is first applied to the cans or packages, the labels are then picked up in turn by the adhesive on the cans or packages, and rolled about the same, the lap ends of the labels are then secured by adhesive from another source, and the labels are finally pressed into close contact with the cans or packages which are thereafter delivered from the machine.        I. A U.S. Patent 833896 was issued in 1906 to Rexroth et al. and was entitled “can-labeling machine”. This invention relates to improvements in machines for wrapping cans, in which the wrapper is pasted to the can and has extended ends which are folded down by the machine upon and against the can ends and the invention also relates to machines for the above purpose which can also be used for affixing and pasting labels to the cans in the ordinary way-that is, for affixing labels which do not exceed in width the length of the can.        J. A U.S. Patent 497368 was issued in 1893 to Crittenden et al. and was entitled “can labeling machine”. It provides machines for automatically pasting labels on round or cylindrical objects, such as cans or jars; and more particularly to that species of such machines in which the momentum of the can itself in descending along an inclined run-way, imparts to the various devices which co-operate in the application of the label, the necessary power for their actuation.None of these changes found prior art examples anticipate or suggest as obvious the Reconfigured and Upgraded Component Parts for a Packaging Labeler Machine provided herein.        